School Daze
by mazter otaku
Summary: Basically my life at school except it's under the names of several final fantasy characters mostly from Final fantasy VII though.Rated T for language. I don't own any Final Fantasy characters or Kingdom Hearts characters. Things are changing!
1. Crackers

**A/N: ok. this story is basically my school life except I replaced each person with a Video game character. Specifically Final fantasy/Kingdom hearts (but it leans more toward final fantasy). It was pretty funny when I wrote it...everything you read is true. It really did happen one time or another. The teacher's names are slightly altered to either what their names are or how I see them. All you really have to do is picture each character as a 12-13 year old. Enjoy :)**

**Key when reading:**

_italics _ thoughts.

normal font naration

"this" dialogue

**Bold ** author's note

**Chapter 1: Crackers...**

_RIP! Crunch...crunch...crunch...crunch...crunch...GULP!_ Reno looked around to see if anyone noticed. Noone veered their head so he continued._ RIP! _

_Crunch...crunch...crunch...cru-_

"Gah!"Reno yelled, choking on the crackers. He coughed extremely loud reaching for his gatorade.

"Mr.Reno...if you don't mind...STOP EATING CRACKERS DURING A TEST!" said his civics teacher, Mrs.Demŭn. Reno gulped down his gatorade-ed crackers.

"Well, I can't. I need to keep my stomach full or it will eat itself" Reno said calmly. Mrs.Demŭn just sighed and continued grading papers at her desk. Reno laughed

silently and got up to stretch. While he was stretching his arms out, he accidently slapped Cid in the face.

"My bad" Reno said.

"It's all good" Cid replied, rubbing the side of his face.

"MR.RENO!" Mrs.Demŭn snarled, "Sit down now."

"But I can't." Reno replied.

"And why not?" She snapped.

"Because my a-"

"Just sit down..." she said, rubbing her forehead. Reno, not in the mood to argue, sat back down and started crumbling up paper. _Oh, yeah! It's wednesday! _Reno

thought. _RING! _

"And he's off!" Reno sai as he zipped out of the room.

"JEEBUS!" Cid yelled.

"My bad!" Reno said, waving back at him.

"No problem...again..." Cid sighed. Reno ran to the next class. Mr.Portabelo

**Yeah it's not very long but it's just the first class! It'll get better as I go but I can't improve it without your input!**


	2. STAR Tests

**A/N: YAY! my second chapter for my very few readers! longest most of my stories ever last...I don't own any Final Fantasy or **

**Kingdom hearts Characters or the liger...this chapter is actually pretty short...  
**

**  
Chapter 2: S.T.A.R Tests**

"AWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Reno pouted, "Why do we have to take a S.T.A.R test anyway?"

"Because things happen when we're bored. Remeber the creation of the liger?" Rude asked. Reno laughed shamefully.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for letting that one out..." Reno said grinning.

"Well, at least it's a short day." Rude remarked.

"Yeah once I get home, I'm gonna play Final Fan-"

"Hey, come on class. The class is starting." Mr.Portabelo said walking casually into the room three minutes late.

"Well, good luck dude." Reno said giving Rude the thumbs up.

After about 15 minutes, Reno and Rude finished and were deathly bored. Reno reached into his pockets and took out two packs of

crackers. He pointed to it to see if Rude wanted to join the crunching extraveganza. Rude nodded and Reno tossed a pack to him. Rude

laughed under his breath. It begins...

_RIP! Crunch...crunch crunch...crunch crunch...GULP!_ Reno looked back at Mr.Portabelo who was currently growling. _Crunch crunch Cru-_

"Reno! Is it really necessary for you to do that now!" Mr.Portabelo growled.

"Yup!" Reno said gulping it down.

"Why?"

"Like I said before, my stomach might eat itself otherwise." Reno replied slyly.

"Just...get out..." Mr.Portabelo sighed.

"Gladly Mr.P!" Reno said casually strolling out. Rude watched, in amazement, how Reno got out of class early by eating

crackers...very...very...loudly. Rude silently and slowly opened the pack of crackers

_RIP! Crunch...crunch crunch...crunch crunch...GULP!_ Rude looked at Cid who was now laughing his ass off.

Mr.Portabelo glared at Rude from the corner of his eyes (which is horrifying in reality...) Rude laughed nervously.

"I'll...just show my self out..." Rude said on his way out, refraining from jumping for joy.

**A/N: End of chapter 2...yeah I know it was extremely short...leave a review please!  
**


	3. The horrible living room

**A/N: Chappy numero three. this is like a side chapter at my house... now without further Adieu...I  
**

**give you...the disclaimer...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the happenings of the story.**

**oh yeah, this chapter might strike you awkward at first. proceed with caution at the unexpected...**

**Chapter 3: The horrible living room**

"A WHAT!" Reno yelled in surprise at the thing he was told.

"Keep it down. Your little cousins will start staring at me again..." Rude shushed.

"So...let me get this straight...ever since you reshaved your head...people have been staring at you...like you had a what?"

"Aw...don't make me say it..."

"go on...say it..."

"They keep staring at me like I have a penis on my head" Rude sighed. Reno just started to crack up making him lose in Unreal tournament and fall off the human eating

couch.

"I still have issues with the containing laughter."

"Not to mention anger issues with Seymour" **(A/N: oh yeah, I still do have anger issues with the dude. you know the one from FFX. Oh how I hate him **

**so...)**

"Shut up noone is supposed to know that." Reno said getting back to the human eating couch as Rude slowly sank in like quicksand.

"GAH! Stupid couch...I'm stuck in your couch again...help?" Reno sighed and got up. He took out a rope **(yes a rope...I just happened to have one at the **

**time) **and gave one end to Rude who was already neck deep inside the couch. As Rude struggled to get back up, Reno fell back and hit his head on the very unstable

entertainment center.

"Oh snap..." Reno said, leaving Rude to fend for himself.

"Hey! I'm the guest! I could so easily sue your couch!" Rude said running away from the falling entertainment center. Then the house shook with the racket of the

pre-apocolypse...Once the smoke cleared, Reno looked at Rude in shock.

"Sooooooo...want to chase Axel until he gives us his pringles?"

"Sure" Rude shrugged then they left the house...

Reno's uncle walked into the living room to find a ripped couch and a wrecked entertainment center.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...REEEEEEEEEEENOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**A/N: I just got released from the punishment a month and a half ago really. This was really short again. Please review!**


	4. Irony

**A/N: wowz...chapter 4. Who knew I'd be this dedicated to this. Anywho, things are gonna get a little slow after this chapter since nothing worth mentioning **

**has happened. Back to the usual thing.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the happenings in this story.**

**Chapter 4: Irony**

"Hey..."

"..."

"Rude..."

"What?"

"Do you know what Irony is?" Reno asked. Rude stopped playing Fire Emblem for a moment.

"Isn't it when you do something but it bites you in the-"

"No. Thats Karma. You know what comes around goes around."

"Isn't it whatever goes around comes around?"

"Whatever but that doesn't answer my question. Whats Irony?"

"Well, it depends what you mean. Dramatic Irony or verbal Irony?" Axel replied in a matter of fact tone. Reno glared at Axel who was now smiling at actually knowing

something.

"ok smart one. Enlighten me then." Reno replied, sitting down on his human eating couch (now repaired from the last incident...).

"Well, Irony in general is the use of words to express something different from, and often opposite to, their literal meaning."

"Interesting Mr.I-know-all-so-I can-show-you-up. Any examples?" Reno said crossing his arms. Axel sat back down in the recliner sadly.

"Actually I never knew I would get this far..." Axel replied with a whining tone. All of a sudden Rude threw the game controller at the wall.

"DANGIT! Ok I can help you with the examples." Rude began.

"Well then say it!"

"One example is when you finally level up in a game but you immediately die."

"Are you sure thats Irony?"

"Most likely."

"ok then. Give me another example."

"Um...A fire station burning down?" Axel questioned.

"Or a police station being robbed?"

"how about a Repair shop having a broken doorbell?"

"Well, yeah. That works too." Rude said. They heard a door open. It was their friend Cloud!

"Hey! Lookie here! It's Cloudie!" Axel said.

"...What'd I say about calling me that?"

"Hey Cloud, give me an example of Irony."

"Alright. Hmmm...let's see...Genocide causing world peace."

"Geez...must you be so...morbid?" Reno asked with a dictionary in hand.

"Since when did you use big words?"

"I was hoping to confuse you..."

"Anything else?" Rude asked making sure to catch everything.

"nooo...not really. I can't come up with anymore." everyone but Reno said. Reno was in a ball facing the corner.

"It's all...too confusing..."

**A/N: ok not so funny but it's informational. Plus I had trouble with the irony concept. Well...I still am having trouble with it but I'll get it myself eventually. **

**Or just keep asking around.**


	5. The Crush

**A/N: ok. Chapter 5...thats a lot for me. especially when people are actually interested in it. Anywho, here's chapter five.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the happenings of the story.**

**Chapter 5: The Crush**

Reno stared outside the window, waiting for the ball to come at him in P.E. _FWACK! _Reno fell forward and smashed his face into the floor.

"Reno! Eyes on the ball!" Coach Inan said as he scribbled something on the clipboard. Reno sat up and rubbed the spot the ball hit him on

his forehead. Tifa ran toward Reno.

"You okay Reno?" she reached out her hand to him. A light blush fell over him.

"Now I am..." Reno said, looking dazed. He grabbed her hand and she helped him up. Tifa ran back to the base Reno's legs wobbled.

"Hey, Reno! Sit out for a while! You look a little..." Coach Inan squinted " tired"

"ALLLLLLLLLLLRRRIGHTYYY COOOOACH!" Reno said, falling backwards shortly afterward.

(Elsewhere later)

"YOU IDIOT!" Rude and Axel said in unison.

"I know I know...I was being stupid." Reno said, adjusting the ice pack on his head.

"Try...ummm...I don't know..how about TALKING TO HER!" Rude yelled slamming his fist on the table. The cafeteria

was too loud for that to be hearable. Reno laid his head down on the table and sighed.

"Today just isn't working for me is it?"

"Probably not...Hey what about in that Goofy movie! Do what the guy did!"

"Sing!" Reno's voice got high pitched.

"Yeah! That might get you at least one date. If it fails-"

"If it fails I will cut your head off with aluminum foil and see how it goes..." Reno said throwing his ice pack behind him.

A costodian tapped him on the shoulder. Reno turned around with a glare that would make even the toughest man cry.

The costodian shrugged and picked up the ice pack himself.

"So what's the plan?"

What do you mean 'what's the plan' ! I have to end up doing it if I actually go through with it"

"Ok then. We'll help you win this girl over!"

"You serious?" Rude said with a confused look on his face.

"yup. We got hookups." Axel gave the thumbs up. Reno slammed his head on the table again.

"This is not happening..."

**I've learned my lesson. Never tell my friends about a crush...EVER! They're still trying to come up with ideas **

**so I can sing in the gym (A.K.A auditorium...) anywhos...REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Skateboards

**A/N: Chapter 6 already? It seems as if it was only yesterday...This chapter was interesting to write because of all the mishaps **

**that happened to me...sorry for the delay. It wouldn't let me upload.  
**

**so here's the chapter. Due to some memory loss though, the chat part might be a little off but the point gets across . Thanks to **

**Frogdisease for the skateboard tips.**

**Disclaimer: I won nothing but the happenings of this story.**

**Chapter 6: Skateboards**

Reno glared at the skateboard in front of him...

"You...are...mine!" Reno yelled grabbing it and heading for the door. Rude walked by his house staring at the running Reno that was

heading straight for him...

"SLOW DOWN!" Rude screamed running ahead of Reno.

"Why? I only have a few hours until sun down." Reno suddenly stopped making Rude fall flat on his face. Rude sat up rubbing his forehead.

"What possesed you to do this?" Rude asked getting back up.

"Well..."

**Flashback to a few hours ago:**

_Reno got on the computer. He was obviously bored so he decided to IM Yuffie. Yuffie was a recent cross-country state friend of _

_his. He went to the usual _

_He signed in and typed away._

_**Renorox signed on at 10:48 AM.**_

_**ThegreatYuffie signed on at 10:49 AM.**_

_**Renorox: **I am bored once again..._

_**ThegreatYuffie: **ever tried skateboarding?_

_**Renorox: **I've tried but I never really found out how to...move..._

_**ThegreatYuffie: **You use one foot to move you forward and the other foot is to keep you balanced...or at least it should._

_**Renorox: **YOU ARE BRILLIANT YUFFIE! I'll be back in a few hours._

_**Renorox signed off at 10:51 AM.**_

_**ThegreatYuffie: **..._

_**ThegreatYuffie signed off at 10:51 AM.**_

**End of flashback**

"You are so easily influenced man..." Rude shook his head. Reno started balancing himself on the skateboard.

"SHHHHHHH! Any sudden sounds and I might explode...err...I mean fall."

"oh really?" Reno wobbled a little.

"QUIT IT DAMMIT!" Reno yelled, still wobbling.

"You are going to fall...nnnnnnnnow." At that moment Reno swore a swear that didn't even exist as he fell back. The skateboard flew up

and didn't come back down.

"...I hate you"

"I know you do...that's why I am your best pal..." Rude remarked. Reno was on his way up when something came from the sky. Reno

looked up...

"Oh...crap..." _FWACK _ The skateboard, edge first, fell on his forehead..

"what's...with every...one...hitting me on the forehead?" Reno knocked out. Rude innocently whistled and walked away...

**A/N: Thats all folks! Tune in next chapter! Review please!**


	7. Dance Dance Revolution

**A/N: Whaddup? Missed me after a day? . Anywho...Here's half a chapter...since today's boredom exceeded the amount it was **

**supposed to be...I wandered into the world...of DDR! (Dance Dance Revolution for those who don't know) Thanks to my sister **

**for being the victim...MUAHAHA!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the happenings of this story.**

**Chapter 6.5: DDR**

Reno stared at the dance machine with a determination that would burn through steel. His sister then stared down at Reno who was

crouching in front of it.

"What are you planning to do with it Reno?"

"Gonna do what I always do pinky...TRY AND TAKE OVER THE WORLD!"

"Yeah...right brainiac...plus you suck at it."

"Do I really sister of mine?" Reno began standing up confidently.

"Whatever. What mode can you do?"

"...Would you laugh if I said beginner?"

"Yeah."

"Then as far as you know...light..." Reno grumbled. His sister just started cracking.

"ok..ok. Try it then. On light mode." His sister giggled.

"Asshole..."

"You say something Brainiac?"

"Absolutely nothing my dear sister!" Reno said with innocent eyes. Reno looked down at the arrows. He covered his ears and watched it as

it began. These were the arrows nonstop and in speedy succession:

**(key for little minigame**

**name of song in italics**

**artist in bold italics**

**arrows in Bold. Got it? good...)**

_B4U **Naoki**_

**Up down**

**Up Down**

**Up Down**

**Left**

**Right**

**Left**

**Right**

**Up (hold)**

**(A/N: To save me the trouble of remebering how it went...lets just skip this part)**

A few minutes later, out came a Reno not even sweating.

"YOU HUSTLED ME!" His sister yelled. Reno just stood there grinning **(as my sister put it) **like an idiot.

"At the price of a little embarrassment. Not much of a price is it?" Reno pointed.

"You owe me a dollar" Reno's sister growled following Reno out of the arcade.

"No I don't. That dollar was orginally in my pocket."

"A few seconds before you put it in there!"

"Which makes it mine. If it touched my pocket it is mine." Reno grinned. He stopped for a second...

"What now?" His sister turned around angrily.

"You never told me what mode you could do..." Reno wondered. His sister stumbled over her words.

"Well...erm...uh...I can't remember.."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU SUCK!"

"I do not!"

"You can't even do beginner mode!" Reno ran as his sister took out a sledge hammer that seriously came from nowhere.

"You can't be serious...can you?" Reno asked sprinting off.

"Come back here Braniac!"

**what an ending. Happy for everyone don't you agree? ok my sister didn't really take out a sledge hammer but her fist might as **

**well be one. Yeah my nickname is braniac because I know of technical stuff. I can't really listen to the songs..I might lose **

**focus...REVIEW!**


	8. The trip part 1

**Three days of vacation and what do I get? A new addiction, a sugar rush, and banishment from a gas station near Disney. This is a three part special of that **

**fateful trip to orlando.**

**Disclaimer: By the first few chapter if you didn't get it I'm gonna wack you with a brick.**

**Chapter 7: The trip of death**

**Part 1: The preperation**

Reno opened up his eyes a little to find his little cousin staring at him only a few centimeters from his face.

"JEEBUS MARLENE!" He yelled hitting his head on the wall again.

"Come on! We're going to bisney wold!"

"'bisney wold?'" Reno though with a look of confuzzleness. "Oh. Disney World!"

"Denzel's waiting outside!" Reno looked at the clock. He growled at the four year old...

"Argh five more minutes Marlene! It's only noon!" His sister walked in.

"Exactly. Noon. It ain't exactly the best fun fun I've had in years watching the doodlebops alright? You have to suffer too!"

"Come on Kairi!"

"No excuses buddy!" She grabbed his vest he always sleeps in. Apparently he forgot to put it on the night before. "Put this on"

"..." Reno grumbled, stumbling to his feet. He went straight for the closet.

"And what are we doing this fine morning?" Reno's uncle asked with a great mood. One Reno did not wish to have this morning.

"Packing..." Reno said grabbing a few pair of shorts and shirts.

"What about socks and shoes?"

"I'm getting them"

"And the pairs of-"

"PLEASE! Just leave me be. I just woke up..."

"ok...underwear?"

"OUT!" Reno yelled out slamming the door. After a few minutes stuffing his clothes in the bag, he zipped off in a lighter mood to the computer. He opened up the internet

but of course there is always that one interruption...

"Reno..."

"..."

"Reno?

"..."

"RE-"

"What what WHAT!"

"I want your gameboy" Reno looked at him angrily. He remembered the time when he almost dropped it in his aunt's pool.

"No"

"Why?"

"Because it's mine."

"No it's not"

"I've had the gameboy since I was eight. I should know."

"no uh"

"yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No..."

"Yes."

"LEAVE ME A-FRIGGIN-LONE!" Reno didn't really want to make Denzel laugh. If anything tears would be good.That kid was a freakin masochist.

"Your funny" Reno got up with a deep breath.

"I can not guarantee your safety if you continue annoying me..."

"And I can't guarantee your sanity."

"grrrrrr..."

"grrrrr" Denzel mimicked. Then Denzel just hopped away. Reno sighed at the silence...then he gave a second thought. It was never silent unless...

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" It sounded like Marlene.

"Uh oh" Reno ran into the room where he saw a crying Marlene and a giggling Denzel.

"What'd you do!"

"uh...oops?" Denzel laughed. Reno growled louder this time and charged toward him with hands out in front of him to strangle the kid. When someone is annoyed to the

point of going plum loco...especially Reno...you got skills.

"Get back here! I'll be right back Marlene..." Reno ran behind Denzel around the small house then eventually Denzel slammed into a wall and Reno into the door.

"Karma..." Reno said getting up. He casually dusted off his shorts as if nothing happened.

"Meanie..."

"AWWW DON'T START!

"Change your clothes Reno! Once your mom comes we're heading out."

"Which car am I going on? Yours or my mom's?"

"Whereever they go." He said pointing to Marlene who just sat next to Denzel ready to kill him.

"DAMMIT!"

**Thats only part one. Imagine the drive to get there.**


End file.
